La curiosité de Sirius Black
by Hakiru-Chan
Summary: Sirus Black a un bien vilain défaut : il est curieux. Et cela engendre toute sorte de situations lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard. POV Sirius ; léger Sirius/Remus


Titre : La curiosité de Sirius Black

Auteur : Hakiru-chan

Résumé : La curiosité de Sirius Black, ou différents moments dans la vie d'un Maraudeur.

NDA : J'ai eu envie d'écrire sur Sirius. Et sur Remus. En fait, je voulais écrire quelque chose sur la transformation de Remus, mais je n'arrivais pas à commencer. Et ce début est venu de lui-même … A la base, je voulais faire un seul OS, réunissant chaque année à Poudlard de Sirius, mais j'ai décidé de poster le prologue et la première année pour avoir votre avis.

Pour l'instant, on est entièrement du point de vue de Sirius, mais cela changera peut-être par la suite. Je voulais essayer le présent et la première personne, parce que c'est plus intimiste et cela me permet de mieux me plonger dans le personnage.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Remus m'a toujours dit qu'un jour, ma curiosité me perdra.

Il n'avait pas totalement tort, sur certains points.

Lorsqu'il me le disait, cela sonnait comme une promesse.

Comme si ce jeune sorcier lycanthrope sans rien d'exceptionnel avait pu prévoir le destin. Et ma mort. Mais il avait eu tort. C'était surement l'un des rares 'mensonges' qu'il ait pu proférer de toute sa misérable existence. Ca, et le fait qu'il nous ait caché pendant deux ans sa véritable nature. Quand j'y repense, Remus était vraiment doué pour le mensonge. Mais il n'aimait pas s'en servir – sauf pour sa survie.

Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte qu'il m'a menti car ce n'est pas ma curiosité qui m'a perdu.

C'est plutôt le désir ardent de défendre ce qui m'était cher, ce qui me restait.

Harry.

Et aussi, un peu, mon impulsivité naturelle.

Je veux voir Remus, mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est bizarre, le sortilège de Bellatrix –que Merlin la maudisse – ne m'a même pas blessé. Je sais qu'ils sont là, quelque part mon rire s'est tu, mais la vie ne me quitte pas. Je traverse ce voile mystérieux sans douleur, sans penser que je ne les reverrai jamais.

Je ne sais pas si je suis mort.

Mais je jure, moi, Sirius Black, troisième du nom, de ne pas mourir et de les retrouver.

De retrouver Remus et Harry.

* * *

C'est officiel, je déteste Poudlard.

Je déteste ce château trop grand, ces personnes trop bruyantes, ces professeurs trop accueillants. Je veux retrouver la noirceur de ma maison, la voix aiguë de ma mère et celle tranchante de mon père. Je préfèrerais même devoir m'occuper de Regulus que d'attendre dans cette grande salle qu'un stupide chapeau magique décide de mon avenir.

On ne décide pas pour un Black. On se plie à ses désirs.

Je regarde autour de moi et les sourires que je vois me donnent envie de vomir. Pourquoi sont-ils si contents ? Ils vont passer leur sept prochaines années à étudier, à rendre des devoirs, à se prendre des retenues. Avec un léger sourire, je me demande si ce sera aussi horrible que nos diners de famille. Mais au milieu de tous ces visages souriants, j'aperçois des yeux fuyants, craintifs et maladifs. Un jeune garçon se tient à l'écart il n'est pas très grand et n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Il est même plutôt incroyablement banal. Je suis obligé de tendre le cou pour mieux le voir. Il m'intrigue déjà. Et cela semble un réconfort au milieu de toute cette bonne humeur. Je suis tellement habitué à la morosité que je m'y complais. Ce garçon semble incroyablement malheureux et surtout, complètement perdu comme s'il n'était pas du tout à sa place.

J'ai envie d'aller lui parler, mais quelque chose me retient. On m'a toujours appris qu'un Black ne franchit pas le premier pas. Il attend que l'autre reconnaisse sa supériorité et vienne se présenter. Alors pas question de déroger à la règle. Pourtant… c'est incroyablement tentant. Beaucoup plus tentant que de rester tout seul, en tout cas. Je suis déjà prêt à m'avancer vers lui lorsque nos regards se croisent. On dirait une bête prise au piège. Il donne l'impression d'une proie qu'un prédateur – moi ? – a repéré. Bien décidé pourtant à m'approcher, j'esquisse un geste.

« Black, Sirus ! »

Et je suis coupé dans mon élan.

Mince. Je vais donc être obligé de remettre à plus tard mes projets de socialisation.

Je franchis les quelques mètres qui me séparent du fatidique tabouret de ma démarche fière et altière. Un Black n'a pas peur de l'issue de son destin. Il s'en rit.

Je m'assois sur le vénérable tabouret et attend qu'on me mette le chapeau tout rapiécé sur la tête. Je manque un battement de cœur lorsqu'il bouge au-dessus de moi, visiblement indécis quant au choix. Je fronce les sourcils. Il ne devrait pas avoir à réfléchir. Je suis un Black, et tous les Black vont à Serpentard. Sauf les traîtres à leur sang comme ma cousine Andromeda. Je ne l'avouerai jamais, mais je l'aime plutôt bien, elle me fait rire les rares fois où j'ai l'occasion de la voir. Cette pensée me fait frémir : et si je n'étais pas un assez noble Black pour aller à Serpentard ? Ma peur se concrétise quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque le Choixpeau magique s'exclame :

« Un Black à Gryffondor ! »

Mon monde s'écroule et j'ai envie de hurler. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde explose de joie. C'est la fin.

Je trébuche même en redescendant de l'estrade, n'osant regarder mes nombreux cousins déjà assis à la table des Serpentards et qui doivent m'adresser un regard des plus dégoutés.

N'importe comment, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être un Black.

Je me dirige péniblement vers la table rouge et or, qui pourrait apparaitre accueillante à quiconque. Mais pas à moi.

Aujourd'hui, je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort.

Sirius Black III est mort. Ne reste plus que Sirius, le Gryffondor.

La seule chose qui me réconforte un peu c'est que, quelques minutes plus tard, le garçon que j'avais aperçu un peu plus tôt, est envoyé dans la même maison que moi. J'esquisse un léger sourire mais n'essaie pourtant pas de m'intégrer à ce nouvel univers, beaucoup trop chaleureux pour moi. Ils semblent tous heureux lorsque la cérémonie de Répartition est terminée et que le repas peut commencer. Moi, je n'ai d'yeux que pour ce garçon qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, est lié à moi.

J'essaie de me souvenir de ce que m'a dit ma mère à propos des Gryffondors : « Ils se prétendent courageux, Sirius. Tss. »

_Courageux._

Que fait donc ce frêle jeune homme du nom de Remus Lupin dans cette maison ?

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Dois-je continuer cette fic-elette ?

Si oui, la prochaine fois, vous aurez droit à la curiosité de Sirius qui va mettre à mal le secret de notre cher lycanthrope.

A bientôt !

Hakiru-chan.


End file.
